Midnight
by Sincerity Angel
Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were meant to be right? But what if there was someone else that Serenity loved. Someone who had found a way to the present? The catch: he came with the enemy.
1. Default Chapter

Midnight

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own sailormoon or any characters from it.**

"Concentrate Serena! At this rate you're going to get yourself killed," yelled Luna as she watched Sailormoon take a punch in the stomach, courtesy of Sailor Mars.

"I'm trying my best!" she yelled back.

"Well, your best isn't good enough. I swear Serena, if it hadn't been for us you'd probably be dead by now. Now try harder!" shouted Mars as she delivered another blow to Sailormoon's midsection, bringing the scout to her knees clutching her stomach in pain.

"Mars let's stop for today. I don't think Sailormoon can handle anymore," said Sailor Mercury as she returned to her human form.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat too," added Sailor Venus.

"All right, all right we'll stop," said Mars.

"Hey Serena, you okay?" asked Sailor Jupiter as she crouched beside her friend.

"I'm fine." she answered. She then got up, transformed into her human form, and walked back to the temple behind which the sparring session had taken place. The rest of the girls de-transformed and followed her.

"I'm starving!" exclaimed Mina as she plopped down on a couch.

"We have some snacks in the fridge. What about you guys? You hungry too?" asked Raye as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Actually, I think I'll take off," said Serena as she gathered her things (AN: you know books and stuff) and prepared to leave.

"Okay. Bye Serena," chorused the girls as Serena walked to the door. (AN: Luna stays behind for the snacks.)

'Who does Raye think she is! I'd be dead without her. More like the other way around. If she knew what I went through every night when she's asleep in her little bed, she'd probably faint. She doesn't know the first thing about me,' thought Serena as she stared at the darkened sky on her way home.

"Hey Meatball Head!" yelled a voice from behind her.

'Oh great, just what I need. Mr High-and-Mighty showing up. What a perfect way to end the day. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away,' she reasoned.

"Yoo-hoo Meatball Head. Do I need to get you a hearing aid?" persisted the voice.

"Listen, you idiot! If someone doesn't answer when you call, it means they don't want to talk to you. Now why don't you just turn around and leave me alone," she answered without breaking her stride.

"Meatball Head, you wound me. I know you wanna be with me," he mocked.

"Why would anyone in their right mind want to be with you? And my name is Serena. Oh wait, I forgot. Your brain's too small to comprehend that."

"Now you've really hurt me. Would it kill you to be nice?" he asked as he lengthened his pace and caught up with her.

Serena snapped her head around and found herself staring into the midnight blue eyes of none other than Darien Shields, her worst enemy.

"Yes it would and I'm too young to die. Now get lost!"

"Is that any way to talk to your elders?"

"You're only four years older than me and even if you were my "elder" hell would freeze over before I listened to you."

"Is that a challenge?" taunted Darien as he leaned closer.

'Damn! Why does he have to be so hot,' thought Serena as her heart rate increased.

"Well?"

"You know it's not. Look it's been a hellishly long day. I don't have the energy to argue with you. Please go away."

"You getting sick or something," asked Darien in a concerned voice as he noticed the dark circles under her cerulean blue eyes.

"No, I'm not. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't. It's just that if you fall sick, I'll have no one to insult."

Serena glared and him and stuck her tongue out for good measure. Then she turned around and walked away.

'Hope she's okay' thought Darien as he watched her disappear around the corner.

'Ugh! He's such a jerk. Sure is cute though,' thought Serena as her mind wandered to the moment when he had stared deep into her eyes.

"AAAAAAA!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!"

Serena's mind snapped to attention when she heard the scream. 'It's coming from the park,' she thought as she ran to the source of the cry for help.

'Where is it?' she muttered as she panted from the exhaustion of running so fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

'Near the creek.' she thought as she transformed and ran through the woods to the creek. Serena abruptly stopped when she reached the trees and surveyed the scene in front of her. A man had his right hand around the neck of a woman and was holding her a foot off the ground. The woman was trying to claw at his hand in an attempt to break free. The man just laughed and lifted her higher.

A twig snapped as Serena stepped forward to help the woman. The man turned and saw her. He tossed the woman to the ground with a flick of his wrist. He walked toward Serena and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you," said the man. "I knew you'd come."

Well that's it. This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys like it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Oh and please review. I'll only update it someone reviews. Otherwise it seems stupid to contiue writing if I don't know if anyone's reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight**

This chapter is dedicated to Crystal Saturn, my first reviewer. Thank you very much.

DISCLAIMER: Same as last chapter.

RECAP

'Near the creek.' she thought as she transformed and ran through the woods to the creek. Serena abruptly stopped when she reached the trees and surveyed the scene in front of her. A man had his right hand around the neck of a woman and was holding her a foot off the ground. The woman was trying to claw at his hand in an attempt to break free. The man just laughed and lifted her higher.

A twig snapped as Serena stepped forward to help the woman. The man turned and saw her. He tossed the woman to the ground with a flick of his wrist. He walked toward Serena and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you," said the man. "I knew you'd come."

Chapter 2

"What do you want?" asked Sailor Moon as she desperately prayed to keep the man talking long enough to let the woman escape.

"You know what I want," replied the man as he stepped closer and stopped about a meter away from her.

"I'll never give it to you. You'll have to kill me first."

"There's no reason to get so melodramatic. Just hand it over and I won't hurt you."

Sailor Moon stared into the man's blood red eyes as she contemplated her next move. Thankfully the injured woman had realized that her captor's attention was diverted and ran away. Sailor Moon knew she had to avoid a direct conflict. She was in no condition to fight after the training session earlier. Her wounds from the previous fight with the man had not yet healed. She realized her only hope lay in making the man angry and then mounting an attack when he wasn't expecting it. The element of surprise and his anger may just give her the edge needed to finish the fight with the least amount of trouble.

"Why do you want it so bad? You know I'm the only one who knows how to use it. You're way too stupid to figure out how it works," taunted Sailor Moon.

The man's eyes narrowed in fury. How dare she speak to him that way? He was the Prince of Darkness, Ruler of the Shadow world. Didn't she know who he was?

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or did you just realize that you are too dumb to know the proper way to use it?"

"YOU BITCH!!"

The man hurled a bolt dark magic out of his hands straight at Sailor Moon. She dodged it, but just barely. She realized her mistake. She had taken things too far. She knew that she shouldn't have provoked him that much. Her only chance at survival depended on her next move. She had to attack and she had to make it count.

AT THE TEMPLE

"Why do you think Serena had to leave so soon?" asked Mina as she helped herself to some of the delicious cookies that sat on the table in front of her.

"You know Serena. She probably realized she forgot to do some chore for her mother and ran off to do it," answered Raye.

Amy contemplated Raye's response. She was probably right, but Amy couldn't get a troublesome thought out of her mind.

"Do you think we were too hard on her today?" she asked the rest of the girls.

"That's the only way she'll learn. Honestly, she's such a klutz. It's like she can't even walk down the street without tripping and taking at least everyone within a two meter radius down with her. How she got to be the Moon Princess I will never know," replied Raye.

"Maybe, but I still think we should go easier on her. She won't get better if all we do is criticize her," persisted Amy unable, as always, to let her side of the argument drop.

"I agree with Amy. Maybe we should be a little softer with her and see if it'll make a difference," added Lita.

"Okay I guess we could give it a shot," said Raye.

BANG

The girls all turned their heads to the door as Artemis ran in and skidded to a stop in front them.

"Dark magic –gasp- coming from –gasp- the park," stated Artemis as he struggled to catch his breath, "Come on, I'll take you there."

The girls all stood up. The cookies lay forgotten on the table as they realized they had to fight. Dark magic could only mean one thing. A new enemy had arrived. They transformed and ran after Artemis who had already started on the way to the source of the dark magic.

**For those of you who are confused, only Serena knows about the new enemy. The training session was just in case a new enemy showed up. The girls have no idea that an enemy already exists.**

**I am so sorry I took so long to update. School has been hell. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I won't do it unless I get at least five reviews. It's like I said the last time, there's no point in me continuing the story if I don't know if anyone is reading it. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight**

**Well I got five reviews. So here's the update like I said.**

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter**

Recap

The girls all turned their heads to the door as Artemis ran in and skidded to a stop in front them.

"Dark magic –gasp- coming from –gasp- the park," stated Artemis as he struggled to catch his breath, "Come on, I'll take you there."

The girls all stood up. The cookies lay forgotten on the table as they realized they had to fight. Dark magic could only mean one thing. A new enemy had arrived. They transformed and ran after Artemis who had already started on the way to the source of the dark magic.

**Chapter 3**

The sailor scouts tore after Artemis as each of them thought about what the upcoming fight meant. A new enemy. No more Friday night dates or Saturday night pizzas. It was time to fulfill their destiny.

Artemis ran ahead as he tried to recall the exact location of the dark magic. He had only sensed it, not seen it. The only thing he knew was that it was coming from the park. He had no idea where the exact location was. Artemis prayed with each step that he was leading the girls in the right direction.

**Back at the creek**

'Dammit!! Did he get stronger since the last time,' thought Sailor Moon as she dodged another well aimed attack. Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky after that. The third blow caught her in the midsection, bringing her to her knees.

"HAND IT OVER!!" yelled the man as he prepared to attack the fallen scout again.

'I have to attack now!' was Sailor Moon's last thought before she hauled herself up and looked at the man. He looked surprised. He had not expected her to recover so soon.

"MOON SCEPTOR ELIMINATION!"

The man's eyes widened in shock as he watched the beam of light progress towards him. He never expected her to recover so soon, let alone attack him. She was obviously stronger than he gave her credit for. He blocked the attack at the last second possible.

'Damn! I need to hit harder and faster,' thought Sailor Moon as she watched her attack being blocked. The man narrowed his eyes and with a speed born from fury, trapped Sailor Moon between his body and a tree. She didn't know what hit her.

"Not so strong now are you," taunted the man as he wrapped his hands around her neck and lifted her off the ground. He squeezed. Sailor Moon struggled to break free. She clawed at the man's hands the same way that the woman had done earlier. Unfortunately the lack of oxygen wasn't helping matters. The man just chuckled and tightened his grip. Sailor Moon was starting to feel light-headed. She was just about to lose consciousness when the man suddenly dropped her. She fell to the floor and started coughing. She desperately tried to catch her breath and get her bearings at the same time. Why had he let her go?

She found her answer when she looked up and saw the rest of the sailor scouts surrounding the man. They didn't pay any attention to her.

'They're probably just assuming that I klutzed out again,' she thought bitterly as she watched the scene in front of her.

The scouts stared at the man. Was he the new enemy?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dream team. I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to show up. After all Sailor Moon can't fight all the battles by herself now can she?" asked the man as he stared at each scout.

They were stunned. What did he mean he was waiting for them? How did he know Sailor Moon? And just what did he mean by saying that Sailor Moon couldn't keep fighting by herself forever? Had they fought before? Was Serena keeping secrets from them? These were just a few of the questions that were coursing through the mind of each and every scout. Fortunately along with the questions, also came the realization that they had to attack.

And they did. All at once, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus attacked the man. He merely laughed and floated up. The attacks, having no target, met each other. A loud explosion followed. All of them got knocked off their feet.

The man glanced down and said, "As much as I'd love to continue the fun, I can't. I must go." He looked directly at Sailor Moon. "Until next time." And just like that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sailor Moon had regained a little of her strength now and she watched the man disappear. She knew he'd come back. He always did. After all, he didn't get what he came for.

She turned her head away and looked at the scouts. They all stared back at her.

Sailor Mercury was the first to break the silence. "I think you'd better explain."

Sailor Moon de-transformed and fell to the ground on her knees. Serena looked at each of her friends and knew the jig was up. She had to explain everything.

**Well that's it. I know it's short. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story. And don't worry, I will stop calling him "the man" (that must be so annoying). You'll find out soon who he is and what he's after. **

**The deal is the same as the last chapter. I won't update without reviews. So please review. It's really simple. Honest. All you have to do is click on the little button at the bottom of the page that says Submit Review and review. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.**

**BTW thanks to everyone who reviewed for the previous chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight**

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me. I've always wanted to write a story that people like. So it really means a lot to me that you guys reviewed. Oh and I'll try to make the chapters longer and more descriptive.**

**Rasco: I'll try to have a better description of the fight scene next time.**

**Starlit Warrior: Don't worry Tuxedo Mask will be making an appearance soon.**

**Crystal Saturn: You'll see what he looks like the next time he shows up**

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

Recap

Sailor Moon had regained a little of her strength now and she watched the man disappear. She knew he'd come back. He always did. After all, he didn't get what he came for.

She turned her head away and looked at the scouts. They all stared back at her.

Sailor Mercury was the first to break the silence. "I think you'd better explain."

Sailor Moon de-transformed and fell to the ground on her knees. Serena looked at each of her friends and knew the jig was up. She had to explain everything.

**Chapter 4**

Serena tried to think of the best way to tell them what was going on.

"Maybe you should de-transform. This could take a while," she said as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off.

The sailor scouts glanced at each other and quickly de – transformed.

"Let's go to the temple," suggested Raye.

The rest of the girls nodded and started walking out of the park. No one said anything. Everyone was too busy with their own thoughts.

'I can't believe Serena is keeping secrets from us. She never told us we had a new enemy. She couldn't have faced the new enemy on her own for long. She should have told us. If she'd gotten herself killed, there wouldn't be a Crystal Tokyo. Knowing her, it would probably take the man only a few more tries to kill her,' thought Raye.

'We have a new enemy. This is unbelievable. I wonder how strong he is. Too bad he didn't stay longer. I could have gotten some readings from him,' thought Amy.

'Wow. Serena's been fighting on her own without us. Wonder when she started,' thought Lita.

'What was Serena doing fighting that man on her own? She should have told us about him,' thought Mina.

'Oh Lord, how am I supposed to explain this to them? They'll never understand. Knowing them, they'll probably only focus on the fact that I didn't tell them sooner. How could I have? They would have never understood. Raye already thinks I'm a joke. The others probably think along the same lines as Raye, but they just don't want to tell me. How am I supposed to make them understand? They were never supposed to know,' thought Serena.

The whole walk to the temple was dead silent. Each girl was too busy lost in her own thoughts. They finally reached the temple and made their way up the stairs. They all entered the shrine one after the other. As soon as they were in, everyone turned to Serena.

"Let's sit down," Serena said as she walked over to a couch and sat. The rest of the girls followed suit.

"Who was he?"

"How long have you known him?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Were you ever going to tell us?"

The questions tumbled one after another and Serena pondered the best way to tell them. She considered lying, but she knew it wouldn't work. Now that they knew he existed, they wouldn't rest until they discovered every single detail about him.

"Ill tell you everything, but you can't interrupt," Serena stated.

The girls nodded their assent.

**(AN: You might be wondering what happened to Artemis and Luna. Luna doesn't know about the enemy yet. She left before Artemis burst through. Artemis didn't follow the girls into battle. He went to find Luna.)**

Serena took a deep breath. It was time. "His name is Damien. Not many people know this, but there was a planet outside our solar system during the Silver Millennium that had a kingdom like the one we had. It was ruled by King James and Queen Katherine. Their son was Damien. It was a peaceful place with sunshine and laughter. That is until THEY arrived. No one knew who they were or where they came from. But in the space of a day they had taken over. The people who knew about them called them the shadow people.

The inhabitants of the kingdom turned dark. They started practicing dark magic and hurting everyone who got in their way. It was said that they wanted to take over the universe. They wanted everything to become part of their shadow realm. Luckily they weren't that strong yet. They had only managed to take over their neighbouring planets. No one in our solar system had heard about the threat except Queen Serenity and myself. She heard about their plan and went to stop them. I begged to go with her in case something happened, but she didn't listen. She went alone.

She came back a few days later, battered and broken. It wasn't easy. But she had done it. She had sealed them on their own planet. She had put up a shield so that nothing could get out or go in. She had also healed the people of the neighbouring planets. Queen Serenity had tried to heal the people on Damien's planet as well, but they had spent too much time around dark magic. Because she had taken care of the threat, the incident was never mentioned again." Serena paused to take a deep breath. She was hoping that the scouts would leave it at that, but she knew that the chances of that happening were slim. Her speculation was soon confirmed.

"How did he get back?" asked Amy.

"What does he want?" asked Lita.

"I'm not sure how he came back. My guess is that he kept practicing dark magic and created something that was strong enough to break through the shield. As for what he wants, I don't know," lied Serena. She knew perfectly well what Damien was after, but she also knew that telling the scouts would be a mistake.

"How long have you been fighting him?" asked Mina.

"A couple of months now."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" inquired Raye.

"Because I never wanted you to find out. I was hoping to defeat him myself like Queen Serenity had done," replied Serena.

"You should have told us Serena. We're your friends. We would have helped you," Amy said quietly.

"I know you would have. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you guys." Serena said sincerely.

"It's okay Sere. We're glad you told us now," said Mina.

Serena smiled in relief and each of the girls tentatively smiled back. She stood up.

"Well I'm beat. I'm gonna call it a night. Bye guys," Serena said as she walked towards the door and left. The rest of the girls stayed behind.

"Wow. This is so huge!" exclaimed Mina.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that she's been fighting the man for months and she's still alive. It's a miracle she survived at all," stated Raye.

The rest of the girls didn't want to admit it, but they were thinking the same thing.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes trying to absorb the magnitude of what they'd been told.

"It is getting late. I think I should leave," said Mina breaking the silence.

"Yeah we should go," added Lita.

Amy nodded. They all stood up (except Raye) and walked out the door, each one pondering the information they had just been given.

**Serena's House**

Serena sat in the bathtub with a heavy heart. There were many things, she hadn't told the girls. She hadn't said what Damien wanted or how Serena knew about him when no one else did. But the thing weighing down on Serena's mind the most was that she hadn't told the girls that she had been very close to Damien before the shadow people had arrived and that she had truly loved him. In fact she still loved him today.

**I know, I know. A lot of things aren't making sense right now. Like what happened to Prince Darien and how come Damien doesn't seem to know her. It will all be explained later. Just bear with me.**

**This chapter was probably boring. But I tried. So please tell me what you think about it. I hope you didn't think it was too boring. The next chapter will be a little more exciting.**

**Anyways do you think I should include the Outer Sailor Soldiers (Sailor Uranus, Neptune etc.) in this story? Please review and tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight

**Thank – you once again to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me that people are reading this story and enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

Recap

**Serena's House**

Serena sat in the bathtub with a heavy heart. There were many things, she hadn't told the girls. She hadn't said what Damien wanted or how Serena knew about him when no one else did. But the thing weighing down on Serena's mind the most was that she hadn't told the girls that she had been very close to Damien before the shadow people had arrived and that she had truly loved him. In fact she still loved him today.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Serena sighed to herself as she made her way out of the bathtub and into her bedroom. When she reached the bedroom she took off the towel covering her hair and started to comb it out. Her mind wandered back to the conversation that she had with the rest of the girls. She debated whether she should have told the rest of them that Damien wasn't their only enemy. He worked for someone else. Although Serena had never met anyone besides Damien, she knew that there were others. There were times when she was fighting Damien that she sensed she didn't have his full concentration. It was almost as if his focus was divided between her and something else. To Serena it almost seemed as if he were having a conversation with someone in his head. She knew that that was probably the case. It just wasn't in Damien's nature to attack.

'At least not the Damien that I knew,' Serena corrected to herself. She carefully tied her hair in a braid and was getting ready to get into bed when she heard the door to her room shut. She looked at the door and saw Luna standing there.

"We have a new enemy." It wasn't a question.

"That's right," Serena responded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Luna questioned.

"Because I knew you'd tell the others and I didn't want them to know," responded Serena.

"You could have told me in confidence. I wouldn't have betrayed you." Luna was having a very hard time with this. To her it meant that Serena no longer needed her. It made her feel useless.

Serena looked at Luna's dejected face carefully and immediately determined the cause. "You'll always be important to me Luna. I'll always need you."

Luna looked at Serena gratefully when she made this admission. She felt a lot better knowing that she wasn't completely inadequate. She smiled (if cats can smile) and made her way to the bed to lie down on the pillow.

Serena looked at Luna fondly and lay down on her side on the bed, her head on the part of the pillow that Luna hadn't taken up.

This was the same position that she was in a few hours later. It was almost dawn, but try as she might she couldn't sleep. She desperately wished that she had Trista (Setsuna) to talk to. Not many people knew this but she had always visited Trista during the Silver Millennium. Something about the quiet sailor soldier had always made her easy to talk to. Serena had always confided in Trista. She knew that Trista was grateful for the company and in return Serena had a confidante. There were times when Serena would give anything to talk to Trista. This was one of those times. She really needed the older soldier's wise advice right about now. Serena knew that she was probably aware of the situation right now. Very little happened that Sailor Pluto didn't know about.

'Wait a minute! What am I complaining about? I can contact her. In fact I think I'll call her tomorrow." With that cheerful thought Serena fell promptly asleep.

* * *

Serenity was dressed in a long flowing white gown. Her hair was up in a bun with soft strands framing her face. She was standing in a huge ballroom with a glittering chandelier above her head. Candles were placed at the perimeter of the whole room.

"Princess Serenity, would you do me the honour of this dance?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around and stared straight into the amber eyes of Damien, one of her best friends. She smiled and gave him her hand. They walked hand in hand to the center of the ballroom and started dancing.

Serenity took in the features of her dance partner. He had beautiful amber eyes that looked almost red in certain lighting. His silver hair fell in soft waves around his face. A few locks of hair fell over his brow giving him a boyishly good looks that belied his twenty – two years (did that description make him sound cute? If it didn't imagine your perfect cute guy and Damien will look like him- if you're a girl. If you're a guy, you can imagine that Damien looks like you, not that I'm saying you're evil or anything 'cause I'm not).

"So what's this ball for?" Damien asked.

"The usual. Mother's hoping I'll meet someone and fall in love," answered Serenity looking slightly disgruntled at her mother's constant badgering.

Damien stared into Serenity's exquisite cerulean eyes and once again thought about how breath-taking she was, even when she was angry.

"Well, have you found someone?" he inquired trying to keep the panic from his voice.

Fortunately Serenity was looking elsewhere and didn't notice. "Not yet."

Damien breathed a sigh of relief. She had no idea what her simple answer meant to him. It was now or never.

"I know a way to stop the balls and your mother from hassling you," he said softly.

Serenity looked at him in surprise. "How?"

"Marry me."

* * *

Serena's eyes popped open when she heard her bedside alarm clock ring. She quickly sat up and tried to shake the dream from her mind. She hadn't dreamt of that incident for a long time.

"Serena, time to get up! Breakfast's ready!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Okay!" she yelled back. Serena quickly got up got dressed for the day. She tied her hair into her trademark style and walked downstairs. For once, she wasn't late.

She quickly ate her breakfast, got her lunch, thanked her mother, and walked out of the house. She walked to school very slowly. Since she was early she had the luxury of taking her time. Serena reflected on her dream. What did it mean? She hadn't had that dream for a long time. She thought that it had stopped. Apparently not. But why was it back now?

Serena was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when she reached school. She walked into the school and to her classroom. All the girls (except Raye) were already there. Serena walked up to them.

"Hey girls," she greeted.

"Hello," everyone replied almost simultaneously. There was an awkward pause. No one knew what to say.

"Did you see what Melvin is wearing today?" Mina asked suddenly. Just like that, the ice was broken.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. By unspoken agreement, no one mentioned the previous night.

In no time at all it was the end of the day (sorry if that seemed too hurried). The girls gathered their books and left the building.

They were walking home when they heard a scream.

* * *

**I thought about ending the chapter there, but realized that would be cruel. So I'll continue for a little while longer.

* * *

**

The girls were jolted out of their conversation. They quickly ran to the origin of the scream. When they got there they saw that Sailor Mars was already there. She was facing Damien who had a bolt of dark magic in one hand and a two year old child in the other. The frantic mother of the child was who had screamed. She was on her knees in front of Damien and was pleading with him to let her child go. Damien ignored her.

The girls dropped their things on the floor and quickly transformed. They ran into open view of everyone there.

"Stop right there!!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Damien turned his attention from Sailor Mars, who was severely bruised, to the rest of the Sailor Soldiers.

"The playground is a sanctuary for little kids. How dare you pollute it? In the name of the Moon I will punish you (was that corny or what?)!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.

Damien smiled. He let go of the child, to the relief of the mother, and advanced towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury had left the group and gone towards Sailor Mars. She was crouched beside Mars and was attempting to heal her.

Damien wasn't paying any attention to them. His focus was solely on Sailor Moon. Just when Sailor Moon thought that she would crack from all the tension, he stopped.

BLAST

He released the bolt of dark magic without any warning. Sailor Moon's eyes widened. Her mind screamed at her to move, but her feet refused to obey. She was frozen. She watched the attack come closer and closer…

* * *

**And that's where I'll stop. Wow I didn't write that much. Are the chapters getting any longer? Anyways please review and tell me what you think. By the way do you think I should start using the Japanese names for the characters or are the English names okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight**

**Thank – you very much to everyone who reviewed. Due to preference, I will start using the Japanese names from now on. I will change the names in the other chapters in a little while. Unfortunately I don't have time to do so now, so the other chapters will have the English names a little while longer.**

**Translations (most of you probably already know this)**

**Serena: Usagi  
**

**Raye: Rei**

**Amy: Ami**

**Lita: Makoto**

**Mina: Minako**

**Darien A.K.A Tuxedo Mask: Mamoru A.K.A Tuxedo Kamen  
**

**NOTE: Expect A LOT of spelling mistakes. I've never written a fanfic that uses the Japanese names so it'll probably take me a while to get everything right.

* * *

**

Recap

Damien smiled. He let go of the child, to the relief of the mother, and advanced towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury had left the group and gone towards Sailor Mars. She was crouched beside Mars and was attempting to heal her.

Damien wasn't paying any attention to them. His focus was solely on Sailor Moon. Just when Sailor Moon thought that she would crack from all the tension, he stopped.

BLAST

He released the bolt of dark magic without any warning. Sailor Moon's eyes widened. Her mind screamed at her to move, but her feet refused to obey. She was frozen. She watched the attack come closer and closer…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sailor Moon watched the attack in slow motion. It came at her and before she could come to her senses and move a muscle, it hit her (feel free to flame me if you wish). Sailor Moon felt the hard ground beneath her for a split second as she fell down. After that she lost all consciousness.

The other sailor scouts, upon realizing that their leader was hit, tried to attack Damien all at once.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Sailor Mercury and Mars stood up to attack as they saw Sailor Moon fall.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Damien dodged all the attacks easily just like the last time. The scouts looked at him in shock. No one had ever been able to dodge all their attacks at the same time before and he had already done it twice. Obviously Damien was stronger than he looked. They needed help and they needed it now. Unfortunately Sailor Moon wasn't showing signs of waking up any time soon. She was still lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Keep him busy!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she took out her trusty computer to analyze Damien. The rest of the girls nodded in unison. Just like before, they all attacked at once. Except this time the attacks kept coming again and again. Most of them were coming from Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, seeing as Sailor Mars wasn't completely recovered yet. Normally Damien would have easily dodged or blocked all the attacks, but because they were coming one after the other rapidly, he had no time to regroup and launch his own attack.

Sailor Mercury pointed her computer at Damien and started typing away. But no matter what she typed the result was the same.

UNKNOWN.

The computer couldn't find out anything about Damien. It had no information whatsoever. Mercury sighed in frustration as she typed even faster.

'Come on, come on. Give me something here,' she thought.

The computer obviously didn't feel like complying because it kept flashing the same message. Mercury screamed in frustration. What was it about him that blocked her computer?

She looked up noticed that the attacks of the scouts were decreasing in frequency. They were getting tired. Mercury looked around and noticed that Sailor Moon was still out cold. She ran to Sailor Moon and tried to get her up, but nothing she did worked. Sailor Moon wouldn't move a muscle, let alone get up.

Mercury gave up. She ran to the others and joined in the attacks. Damien also noticed that the attacks were decreasing in frequency and strength. They were obviously not that strong. He smiled to himself. This was going to be easier than he thought. He waited for the perfect moment.

Suddenly it was there. They had all paused to gather their strength. He smirked as he formed a bolt of dark magic similar to the one that he had hit Sailor Moon with, but not quite the same. The one for Sailor Moon had been special, made just for her.

He waited until the bolt was strong enough and just when the girls were getting ready to attack again, he hurled it at them.

Silence.

It was so quiet that if someone had dropped a pin, it would have sounded like an explosion (well not really, but you get the idea). There was dust everywhere. Although Damien couldn't see, he felt sure that his attack had been right on target.

He was wrong. The attack had been blocked by a newcomer. Tuxedo Kamen (is that right? help me people).

Damien frowned when the dust cleared. All the scouts were still standing, battered but ready to defend their friend. He looked past them and saw a masked man kneeling beside Sailor Moon. He was checking her pulse. Damien frowned even more. Who was he?

Damien's attention snapped back to the girls when he heard Sailor Jupiter trying to attack. He blocked the attack.

'That's it. Now they're gonna get it!' he thought angrily. He was tired of blocking. He was restraining himself so far. Screw his orders! If they wanted a fight, they were about to get one. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he blocked some more and formed his own attacks at the same time.

"Leave them Damien. Come back." A voice in Damien's mind ordered.

"But I can finish them off!" Damien argued with the voice in his head.

"That wasn't the plan. We wanted an attack on Sailor Moon. We have that. It's time to back off," the voice continued.

"But-"

"No buts. Return NOW!" the voice sounded extremely angry.

"FINE!" Damien yelled in just as much anger (in case you're a little confused, the whole conversation took place in Damien's mind. The rest of them didn't hear a thing). He knew he was going to get in trouble for his disobedience, but he didn't care. All he wanted was a good fight and now it was denied to him.

Meanwhile the scouts had assumed that Damien's lack of offense meant that they had weakened him. Little did they know that they were dead wrong.

Damien suddenly looked at them. They were all taken aback by the anger in his eyes. They prepared to defend Sailor Moon. They ran and stood in front of her and Tuxedo Kamen who was still trying to revive Sailor Moon. Unfortunately he wasn't having much luck.

"Save your time. She won't wake up," Damien said arrogantly.

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Venus asked angrily.

"That attack was special. It was custom made just for Sailor Moon. Whoever the attack hits is immediately put into a special trance. They immediately fall unconscious and can't wake up. Her mind is still perfectly functional but she can't control anything. She may want to wake up, but she won't be able to no matter how hard she tries."

The scouts and Tuxedo Kamen looked at Damien in horror.

"Oh by the way, did I mention that the person usually dies in a few days? Without nourishment her body will start to waste away. She'll die slowly and painfully. Ciao (bye)!"

And just like that he disappeared.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I know that chapter was really short. I'm honestly trying to make them nice and long. I'm sure I'll get it right one of these days. BTW if you find any spelling mistakes let me know.  
**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. My goal is 30 reviews. I'm only four away right now so it shouldn't be too hard (I hope). **

**Therefore please just click the little button at the bottom of the page and review. I will greatly appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry that it took so long for an update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters from it.

* * *

**

Recap

"That attack was special. It was custom made just for Sailor Moon. Whoever the attack hits is immediately put into a special trance. They immediately fall unconscious and can't wake up. Her mind is still perfectly functional but she can't control anything. She may want to wake up, but she won't be able to no matter how hard she tries."

The scouts and Tuxedo Kamen looked at Damien in horror.

"Oh by the way, did I mention that the person usually dies in a few days? Without nourishment her body will start to waste away. She'll die slowly and painfully. Ciao (bye)!"

And just like that he disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The scouts and Tuxedo Kamen stared at the spot that Damien had occupied until a few seconds ago. They turned away when they realized that he was truly gone and looked at the still unconscious Sailor Moon.

Even though they understood what Damien had said, they still poked and prodded at Sailor Moon in an attempt to wake her up. When she wouldn't move they all turned to Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury, can't you think of a way to get her up?" Sailor Venus asked desperately.

Sailor Mercury took out her computer again and tried to analyze Sailor Moon. Unfortunately whatever kept the computer from analyzing Damien also extended to his attack. Once again the only message that flashed on the screen was UNKNOWN.

Sailor Mercury put away her computer. She looked at the others and shook her head sadly.

The scouts hung their heads. No one knew how to wake Sailor Moon up. They had to think of a plan. But first things first, they had to get rid of Tuxedo Kamen.

"Tuxedo Kamen, thank-you very much for your help, but we can take things from here," sailor Jupiter said.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at each of them. He knew that he had to leave. They would never permit him to stay with them and make sure that Sailor Moon would be okay. They didn't want him to learn about their true identity. He could respect that. After all, he didn't want them to know who he was. He nodded slightly and left just as silently as he had arrived.

The scouts breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's get her to the temple," Sailor Mars suggested. The others all stood up. Sailor Jupiter carried Sailor Moon on her back. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury supported Sailor Mars and they all walked to the temple in silence, each one trying to devise a plan to save Sailor Moon.

**AT THE TEMPLE**

Sailor Jupiter put down Sailor Moon in the spare bedroom at the temple. She heaved a sigh of relief. Sailor Moon may have looked light, but she certainly hadn't felt light.

The rest of the girls entered the spare bedroom and de-transformed. Ami and Minako helped Rei into a chair. Ami left to go to the bathroom to get some bandages and ointments for Rei's cuts. She returned a few minutes later. When she walked in she saw that Rei was still in the chair and Makoto was near the bed putting a blanket on Sailor Moon. Minako was nowhere in sight. Ami walked to Rei.

"Where's Minako?" she asked as she gently rubbed on some ointment on a cut on Rei's forehead.

"She's calling Usagi's mom and telling her that Usagi is going to be spending the night here."

Ami nodded and continued to apply the ointment. Minako entered the room a few minutes later.

"Well, I told Usagi's mom. She wanted to talk to Usagi but I said that she was in the bathroom. How's she doing?' Minako asked Makoto as she settled herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Not good. She won't move at all. I've tried shaking her, dropping her, pinching her. Nothing seems to work." Makoto answered, sighing at the same time.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. We've been trying to get her up by shaking her physically right? Well maybe we should try something mentally." Ami said quietly as she started to bandage up Rei's wounds.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Well, remember what the guy said? He said that her mind is still perfectly functional. If we could somehow communicate with her in her mind, maybe we could find a way to wake her up," Ami explained as she picked up the extra bandages and tossed them on a nearby table.

"It could work, but how will we talk to her like that?" Minako asked echoing the question on everyone's mind.

"I haven't worked that part out yet."

Everyone fell silent. Rei stood up on unsteady feet and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Makoto inquired.

"I'm going to ask the fire. Maybe I'll find something," she answered as she disappeared from the doorway. Ami followed her out.

"I'm going to call my mom and tell her that I'm going to spend the night here as well," Ami said **(does anyone know if Minako and Makoto live alone or with someone?)**.

Ami went to the telephone in the living room and called her mom. After she had spoken to her mom, she went to the fire room. She found Rei sitting in front of the fire. She leaned against the door and watched.

"Earth, Fire, Wind, Water."

Ami heard Rei repeat this over and over again. Finally the chant stopped. She heard Rei sigh.

"Anything?" Ami asked quietly.

"Nothing! The only thing the fire is telling me is that there is an evil aura around Usagi. It won't tell me how to banish it," Rei answered just as softly. She stood up and walked to Ami. Both of them walked back to the spare bedroom.

"How'd it go?" Makoto asked when they reached the bedroom.

"Not good. I couldn't find anything. Is she doing any better?"

"No. Her pulse and breathing rate are normal. It's almost as if she's just sleeping." Minako said.

The girls all sat down and sighed. It seemed as if all they'd been doing today was sighing. It had turned dark and started to rain outside. It was as if the weather even understood their mood. How were they supposed to wake up Sailor Moon? They couldn't leave her the way she was. Even though they always have her a hard time, no one could imagine a life without Sailor Moon, without Usagi.

* * *

"_Ugh. Did I hit my head? Why is it so dark? Why can't I see anything? Did someone turn off the lights? Maybe I should get up and see. Wait a minute! I can't move. WHY CAN'T I MOVE?" Sailor Moon was starting to panic. First of all, she felt as if she were blind. Secondly she couldn't move. She couldn't even hear anything._

"_What's happening? Where am I? Luna? Mercury? Venus? Jupiter? Mars? Artemis? Where is everybody? Why am I so alone?" Sailor Moon was really panicking now. She was completely alone in a strange dark place with no one around._

"_Wait a second. Is that some light that I see?"_

_Sailor Moon saw a small beam of light getting brighter and brighter. She slowly felt herself getting lightheaded. Eventually she lost consciousness.

* * *

_

Serenity **(I'm sorry I don't know her Japanese name for when she was in the Silver Millennium)** was in a ballroom dancing with Damien. They were talking.

"Well, have you found someone?" he inquired trying to keep the panic from his voice.

Fortunately Serenity was looking elsewhere and didn't notice. "Not yet."

Damien breathed a sigh of relief. She had no idea what her simple answer meant to him. It was now or never.

"I know a way to stop the balls and your mother from hassling you," he said softly.

Serenity looked at him in surprise. "How?"

"Marry me."

"Wh…What?" Serenity asked her shock evident in her voice.

"Marry me Serenity. I love you. I always have," Damien answered, his voice getting louder with the force of his convictions.

"Damien I…I…" Serenity couldn't complete her sentence.

"I know that you may not feel that way about me and I understand. I really do. But think about it. Wouldn't you rather be married to someone you knew rather than some creep that you don't know anything about? And besides, you wouldn't have to go to these stupid balls anymore because you'd be engaged. I know it's asking a lot, but please just think about it."

Serenity was shocked and yet intrigued. She knew that Damien loved her, but she had always assumed that he loved her like a brother loved a sister. How could she have been so off? Even though she was surprised, she was also fascinated. He had made some very valid points. She would rather be married to him than some creep. And besides she did love him, just not in a romantic way. But who knew, maybe her feelings would change. She also wouldn't have to sit through all of these stupid balls.

"I know it's a shock to you, but just consider it," Damien said as he started to turn away.

Serenity grabbed his arm. Damien turned around.

"I don't need to consider it. I accept," she said simply.

Damien looked like a child who had just come downstairs on Christmas day and discovered a host of presents at the bottom of a Christmas tree. He immediately hugged Serenity and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. Serenity smiled when she saw the pure, unadulterated joy on Damien's face.

"I swear to you that you'll never regret this Serenity," he exclaimed as he hugged her again.

Serenity laughed and saw her mother coming in their direction over Damien's shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Queen Serenity asked.

Damien quickly turned around, but kept an arm around Serenity's waist.

"Well Your Majesty, I've just asked your daughter to marry me and she has graciously agreed," Damien answered excitedly.

"Is that true?" Queen Serenity asked directing her question to her only daughter.

"Yes mother. It's true."

Queen Serenity smiled, her happiness making her almost glow. "This is wonderful! Welcome to the family Damien. We're proud to have you with us."

Damien adopted a cute aw-shucks type of look.

"We must tell everyone."

The Queen dragged Serenity and Damien by the wrists and pulled them up to a raised dais at one end of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention please," she paused until everyone was looking at her. "I'd like to make a wonderful announcement. My daughter is to be married to Prince Damien."

The whole room burst out in cheers. Serenity looked at all of them and took a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

* * *

"We have to do something," Minako said breaking the silence.

"No one's debating that Minako. The question is what should we do?" Ami responded.

The silence took over again. No one had an answer.

"I know! We should call the others!" Makoto exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Who?" asked Rei.

"Haruka (Amara), Michiru (Michelle), Setsuna (Trista), and Hotaru. They may know how to help her."

The girls thought about this. Minako did have a point. Besides they had no other ideas right now anyway.

"How will we contact them?" asked Makoto.

"We gave them a communicator remember? We can just use that."

They all smiled. Ami got out her communicator and called Michiru. She answered.

"Michiru, we need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"We have a problem with Sailor Moon. We're at the temple. Can you bring everyone and come?"

There was silence for a heartbeat. Michiru spoke again. "We'll be there." The communicator turned off.

"I guess all we can do now is wait," said Rei.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Luna and Artemis had arrived a few minutes earlier. The girls and cats jumped when they heard the door shut close.

"We came as fast as we could," said Haruka as they all burst through the door.

"Thanks for coming so soon," Makoto said.

"What's the problem?" asked Hotaru.

Ami told them about the situation till now.

"So no matter what you do, she won't move?" asked an astonished Michiru.

The others nodded. Rei looked at Setsuna. She had been quiet the whole time.

"What do you think Setsuna?" she asked quietly.

"I think that there's something we can do," she answered just as softly.

"What?!" everyone yelled all at once.

"If we can pool all our powers together, we may be able to penetrate her mind and break the spell."

"How do we do that?" asked Hotaru.

"It'll be just like the Sailor Transport. Except this time instead of focusing on a place to go, we'll focus on entering Sailor Moon's mind."

Everyone thought about this. It made sense. It was worth a shot. They all stood up and looked at each other. They transformed.

All the Sailor Senshi formed a circle around the bed on which Sailor Moon was lying. They held each others hands and closed their eyes, each one focusing on Sailor Moon. A symbol of each Senshi's planet glowed on each of the Senshi's foreheads.

They felt themselves floating even though they didn't leave the ground. Each Senshi glowed a separate colour. Suddenly they felt themselves leaving their body. It was as if their spirits were leaving their body behind.

The spirits all sped towards Sailor Moon's body. They hit her body and were immediately surrounded by pitch black. They all looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"SAILOR MOON!" everyone yelled all at once.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

They suddenly heard a noise from behind. They all turned around and were immediately hit by a blast. The spirits felt themselves leaving Sailor Moon's body and being slammed back into their own. They all fell to their knees.

"What was that?" asked an extremely disoriented Sailor Venus.

"No idea," groaned Sailor Jupiter.

"Look!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

They all looked at Sailor Moon.

**Wow I think that was the longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it. **

**Anyways I need to explain a few things. Even though the Inner Sailor Senshi have met the Outer Sailor Senshi, you have to pretend that the Senshi don't know that Tuxedo Kamen is Mamoru. Mamoru knows that he is Prince Mamoru but he doesn't know that Usagi is Princess Serenity. In fact, no one but Usagi knows that she is Princess Serenity. Hope that wasn't too confusing. If you have questions, just put them in your review and I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
